With the development of science and technology and the improvement of people's living standard, small household appliances such as electric cookers have been commonly used in houses. Typically, electric cookers are already designed to be intelligent. For example, after a user adds ingredients to the container of an electric cooker, sets a corresponding cooking mode and starts the device, he/she can do other things and the electric cooker will complete the cooking task automatically.
However, the typical intelligent implementation of the electric cooker is still based on an intelligent design of the device itself. For example, after completing cooking according to a preset cooking mode, the electric cooker will send out a prompt sound to prompt the user of the completion of cooking. If the user is far away from the electric cooker or is not familiar with the prompt sound of the electric cooker, he/she may not notice or even cannot recognize the prompt information from the electric cooker. Therefore, the electric cooker provides a poor user experience.